Young Justice: Heroes United
by UltraCommando0946
Summary: Its been 5 years since the reach invasion, 5 years since the team had gone their separate ways. now crime is on the rise, new metahumans are popping up all over and the light's has new plans. Who will keep the world safe SYOC: CLOSED
1. Chapter 1: Viper and Erinys

**THE WATCHTOWER**

September 6th 22:37 EDT

Nightwing walked silently through the halls of the watchtower, arms folded behind his back. It had been five years since the old team had each gone their separate ways, some joined the justice league officially like Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad. Others like himself and Artemis, now going by Tigress decide to run solo for a while. Five long years, but today was the day that changed, today was the day.

The sound of a muffled, yet all too familiar voices filled his ears as he stood outside the room, listening in, unable to quite make out what was being said. Show time, he thought to himself as he slid open the door. As the door slid open, he was greeted by the sight of his old team, Artemis, Connor, Megan and Kaldur, all sat around a circular metal table.

"Finally, you want to tell us why you called us all here, Grayson?" Tigress asked, a warm smile on her face at seeing her old friend again

"Yes, while it is good to see you all again, I too am wondering as to why you called for this reunion, and why on the Watchtower?" Kaldur asked, the usual serious, yet kind look on his face

"Alright, alright I get it, your all wondering why I asked you to come here" Nightwing said, chuckling a little at his friends' impatience. "Well, I had a whole speech planned out, but I guess I'll just come out and say it…. I want to put the team back together" Nightwing stated, an excited grin curling onto his lips

"What us? Aren't we a little too, you know, known to do the kind of stuff we did back in the day?" Connor asked, raising an eyebrow, quizzically at the former boy wonder

"Your exactly right, Connor. That's why we wouldn't be the team, we would be teaching the team, training them. All you need to know is in these folders" Nightwing explained as he tossed a pile of folders onto the table

"Like Black canary and the others did for us?" Megan asked, her face lighting up as Nightwing explained his plan

"Exactly, so… what you guys say?" Nightwing asked as he stared intensely at his old friend, eagerly awaiting their response

Kaldur was the first to stand up, then Megan, then Connor and finally Artemis "We're in" they all say in unison, each taking a folder and leaving the room. They had some recruiting to do.

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

The Smithsonian national museum of natural history

September 8th 01:00 EDT

Atalanta raised her platinum, wrist length bracelets up, blocking the masked thugs attack as he brought his electrified staff down in her direction, with a loud grunt she shoved the thug back, her Amazonian strength sending him skidding backwards. The thug steadied himself against one of the exhibits and prepared to charge again, but the young hero was one step ahead, striking the thug with a hard backhand the second she had an opening, the force of the blow sending the thug slamming into the museums wall before slumping over, very unconscious.

The sound of more fighting, followed by grunts of pain caused Atalanta to turn, seeing Wonder Woman, her mentor, holding an unconscious thug with a second one slumped over at her feet, she gave Atalanta an approving grin as she dropped the thug she was holding

"Screw this, I'm getting out of here" the last thug exclaimed as he grabbed black duffel bag filled with various rare exhibits, the obvious goal of this heist gone terribly wrong.

Atalanta spun on her heels, keeping the escaping thug in her sights as she drew her Xiphos broadsword, tossing it in the air before catching it by the blade. She then threw the sword, sending it hurtling through the air, before slamming against the final thug's head, pommel first, sending him crumbling to the ground.

"Very well done, Erinys. Your training is paying off" Wonder Woman said, placing a hand on her student shoulder and smiling down at her, proudly

"Thank you, your majesty" Atalanta said in a thick Greek accent, a light blush creeping on her cheeks as the princess of her people praised her abilities.

The sound of clapping filled the room as a black haired, masked man entered, a blue bird emblem on his chest "Wow, that was impressive" the man said as he made his way over to Atalanta, shaking Wonder Woman's hand as he did. "You must be Erinys, your probably wonder who I am" the man begins say before being cut off.

"Your Nightwing!" Atalanta yelled excitedly, her eyes widening as she shakes the hero's hand eagerly "I have heard many stories about you, it is an honour to meet you... But, what are you doing here?" the Amazonian squealed

"I'm…. glad to hear it" Nightwing says, taken aback by the girls, almost fan like eagerness. He looks towards Wonder Woman, who gives him a nod of approval before he pulls back his hand and clears his throat "Actually Erinys, I'm here to ask you something, how would you like to be part of a team?" Nightwing asks smirking

**MONGOLIA **

September 8th 23:48

Vandal Savage sat silently at his desk, drumming his fingers against its surface as he waited. Soon six holographic screens pop up, each with its respective member of the Light on it

"I trust there a reason you called this meeting, Luthor?" Savage asked as he stared intensely at the bald genius

"Indeed, there is, Vandal. As you all know our plans are moving forwards, faster than we could have anticipated. Securing the war world and the allegiance made with our new-found ally has greatly improved our standing" Lex explains, folding his arms as he continues his spiel "How every I feel that with this new found footing, we should also take steps to better secure it"

"And what did you have in mind to accomplish this, Lex" Vandal replied, clasping his hands together and listening intently.

"I believe that we should take a page from our enemies book, I think we should form a small convert team of talented youths, to act where we cannot" Lex explained, about to go into further detail before the sound of a scoff cuts him off

"Please, why should the Light reply on children to accomplish our goal?" Queen bee says in an unimpressed tone.

"Should I remind you, Queen bee that it was a group of children that infiltrated your country, defeated the elites of your military and foiled the plans of the reach" Lex growls, causing Queen bee to scowl and look away "I believe that those young… heroes prove my point, we must not underestimated the passion of youth"

Vandal sits silently for a few minutes, thinking over Luthor's plan, the man made a valid point "Very well, Luthor, you have my blessing to form this team. Deathstroke! I want you to find youngster with the talents we need" Vandal booms and he look over to the mercenary

"Yes sir, I have a few in mind in fact" Deathstroke says, smirking under his mask before cutting off his hologram

**VENEZUELA**

September 9th 00:15

"Did you not hear me! They know where I am, you said a helicopter would be here and hour ago" A pale man in a lab coat yells into a phone, fear clear in his voice

"Dr Freidkin, we've told you, its on its way, are you sure the package is secure?" the voice on the other end of the line says softly, trying to calm the terrified man

"Yes! Yes, I uploaded it, its perfectly safe. I held up my side of the bargain, now you hold up yours! You said you could keep me safe" Dr Freidkin scream into the phone as the distant sound of helicopter blades filled the air

Meanwhile somewhere else in the jungle villa two armed guards are patrolling the grounds, the sound of glass breaking causes one of the to walk ahead, as he does a figure dressed in black sneaks behind the second guard, impaling him through the neck with their Jian sword, the first guard turned around just in time to register the razor sharp throwing knife imbedding itself in his eye socket. As he falls dead the masked assassin made her way through the villa compound until she is outside of the Dr's room, the sound of the helicopter landing filling her ears, she was running out of time. She slowly pushes open the door, her Jian held firmly in her grasp as she sneaks towards the distracted scientist.

A flash of lightning suddenly lights up the room, Dr Freidkin lets out a terrified scream as he see's the assassin's reflection, quickly turning he throws the phone at her, which she slaps aside

"Help!" the Dr screams as he runs out of the window, landing hard but scurrying to his feet, begin to run towards the helicopter, The assassin in hot pursuit. Just as he nears the landing pad the assassin pounces on him, pinning him to the floor and holding her sword against his heart, she raises her hands preparing to deliver the killing blow. Suddenly the night is filled with sound of gunshots as bullets hitting stone behind her as the two of the Dr's guards begin to fire at her, the distraction is enough for the Dr to strike the assassin hard in the head, knocking her off him. He crawls to his feet, tears streaming down his face as his run towards the chopper as his men cover his escape. Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his arm as a throwing knife slices deep into his bicep, he lets out a scream of pain as he climbs into the chopper

"GO, GO, GO! He screams to the pilot as his two guards both fall death as throwing knives land hard into their head. The pilot pulled on the controls, dragging the chopper into the air just as the assassin started to close in again. The Dr breathed a sigh of relief as he sees the assassins for shrink in the distance, as he did he feels his arm begin to throb violently and he started to struggle to breath, ripping off his sleeve he see that his veins have begun to turn black as poison courses through his blood stream, he lets out a few more gasps and coughs, the black veins soon covering his body. His heart then gave out and he was dead, his body tumbling out of the side of the chopper into the jungle below.

Meanwhile back on the landing pad the assassin smiles to herself as she watches the distant speck of the Dr's corpse fall towards the ground, she then taps against her wrist, causing a hologram of black figure to pop up "the good Dr is dead, Slade" The girl says into the communications device

"Good job viper, now report back to base, I have a new job for you" the distorted voice of her long-time mentor says before closing the hologram

**So, that was it. If you want to Submit a character, then the form and rules will be on my profile. If you like the story, please fav and follow. Until next time**


	2. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Important Announcement:

Hey guys, I'm posting this to let you all know that I could use some more Villains submitted and more female characters in general submitted. Also, in case anyone doesn't understand the deadline for submissions is the 12th of March 11:59 GMT. Thank you all for reading and hopefully my chapter will be a list of accepted character.


	3. CHARACTER LIST

Hey guys, I want to start this off by thanking everyone who submitted a character. I had so many sent in, it was hard for me to pick just 10 to use. But I have made my final decision, the main cast of heroes and villains will be * drum roll*

Heroes list:

Atalanta: AKA Erinys (My character)

Ricardo Maguire AKA Tesla (by TheAdaptableWriter)

Jayla Shea Tucker AKA Mainframe (by JackHammerMan)

Samael Luciferuge Morningstar AKA Wachhund (by Supreme Kai of Booty)

Junpei "Jun" Arthur Kirman AKA The Blue Gentlemen (by KingOfStories01)

Coaxoch AKA Charlotte Moore. AKA Lamia (by LunaRose2468)

Villains list:

Jiang Xiao AKA Viper (My Character)

Paddy O'Reilly AKA Pugilist (by LDOLDAL)

Manfred Walker AKA Prodigy (by Kunnaki)

Angelino AKA Menace (by Flaming Fate Zero)

Klara S Sevilla AKA Nithranyx "Nyx" (by X.x Karissma Loca X.x)

Amelia Drew AKA Powerhouse (By AzyureCrow)

So, there we have it. The chapter introducing these characters should be up in the next few days, so stay tuned for that, until then I'll see you guys around.

P.S. If the character you submitted isn't here, they may still appear in later story as a side character, or if a character listed dies or leaves their respective team


	4. Chapter 2: Pugilist and Mainframe

**Dublin**

September 10th

The sound of gunshots and shouts fill the bank as a group of four men, all dressed in black and their faces covered by black balaclavas. "Everyone on the fookin ground!" One of the men yelled as he fired his rifle into the air, the people in the bank screamed in fear as they obeyed the masked gunman and dove to the floor, many covering their heads with their hand, others letting out small whimpers of fear.

"Pugilist, Southpaw. You two take the bags and sort out the vault while me and Upright watch over the kiddies" the tallest, and clear leader of the group, called out.

"Aye, you got it" the two youngest of the group said in unison before they grabbed the other two duffle bags and rushed over to one of the bank tellers "You, open the door!" Southpaw yelled at the man behind the glass. The man did not move, he just stood there, silently trembling as he stared at the two masked gunmen

"you deaf or somethin lad? He said open the fookin door!" Pugilist yelled, cocking his rifle and aiming it and one of the civilians cowering on the floor. "A-alright, alright. I'm openin it now" The teller said as he pressed two buttons under his desk, the first caused the magnetic lock of the door to release, the second was the banks silent alarm.

The door swung open as Southpaw and Pugilist made their way deeper into the bank, grabbing the manager as they did. Soon they were outside the large metal door of the banks vault. "Open it!" Southpaw yelled as he smashed the bank managers head against one of the door electronic locks, causing them to cry out in pain

"I don't think that's how facial recognition works, Pawsy" Pugilist said with a playful grin, causing his partner to roll his eyes. The bank manager groaned as he picked himself up off the floor and placed his hand against a scanner on the door. The door let out a high-pitched beep and began to slowly slide open. "Doors openin Orthodox, give us five minutes then we'll start unloadin the cash!" Southpaw yelled out to the front of the bank

Orthodox was about to reply but was cut off by the sound of distant sirens coming closer filled his ears "Shite, Gardai here" Orthodox mutter to himself as he and Upright moved towards the banks main entrance "Southpaw, get your arse over here, we got company. Pugilist, you do your thing boyo, I want that vault open and money packed in five" Orthodox yelled as he fired his rifle into the incoming police cars.

Pugilist cracked his knuckle as the Southpaw dropped his bag and ran to help the other two gunmen hold off the Gardai. " Show time" he said with a smirk as he felt his heart rate increase and his pupils dilated. He then grabbed the edge of the slowly moving vault door and with a grunt of effort began to pull the heavy, steel door open with his newly activated strength, eventually pulling the door fully open "I'm in!" Pugilist yelled over the sound of the gun fight that was raging outside the bank. With the vault door now open Pugilist gathered up the duffle bags and began to fill them with cash, his heightened metabolism allowing to move much faster than a normal human.

Pugilist soon made his way out of the now barren vault, carrying all four money filled duffle bags. "Got the money lads, lets get outta here" he said as he handed a duffle bag to each of the other gunmen

"Right lads, getaway vans in parking structure across the road. Pugilist we're gonna need you to do somethin bout these pigs blocking our way" Orthodox explain before leaning out of the door and letting loose another burst from his rifle.

Pugilist nodded as he adjusted his duffle bag, making sure it would not fall, as he walks over to an ATM inside of the bank wall. With a small grunt Pugilist ripped the machine from the wall and throwing it out of the bank doors, sending it hurtling towards the Gardai. The ATM seemed to do enough damage to allow the gang a head start towards the parking structure. The four gunmen made a mad dash into the parking structure, bullets zipping past them and impacting the stone walls behind them as they ran.

"Upright, get us the fook outta here!" Orthodox yelled as everyone piled into the van. Upright waited for the last of the vans doors to close and then floored it, sending the van peeling out of the parking structure and zooming through the streets of Dublin. After a brief police chase the gang managed to lose the Gardai and made their way back to their hideout to lay low.

"Right lads, I don't know bout you's but I'm knackered. Gonna go have a nap" Pugilist yawned, the use of his powers draining his energy. the gang nodded beginning to unpack and count their take from the job as Pugilist went to lay down.

Pugilist jolted awake to the sound of a cry of pain and a heavy thud. Thinking the Gardai had somehow found them, he jumps to his feet and dashes to where he heard the noise. Pushing open the door he's greeted by the sight of the rest of his gang, splayed out on the floor and a tall, light brown-haired woman dressed in a suit standing over them.

"Who the hell are you?" Pugilist said, raising his fist in the fighting stance he took his name from.

"Someone who isn't your enemy…. Paddy O'Reilly" A masculine voice spoke. Pugilists eyes widened in shock as he heard his real name being used, his eyes darted around the hideout, looking for the source of the voice. Eventually landing on the voices origins as a tall, bald man in a fine suit step out from behind the cybernetic woman

"Really? Then who the hell are you to me then?" Paddy grunted out, his eyes still focused on the woman and her arm cannon.

"Hopefully, your future employer" Lex Luthor replied, a confident grin plastered on his face.

"Huh, well I'm sorry to disappoint. but I'm doing well enough without your help" Paddy snorted, gesturing together the duffle bags of money

"But can you say the same for Mary?" Lex quipped back, the grin on his face changing from confident to smug as he saw Paddy's expression change into a mixture of fear and shock.

"H-how the hell do you know…" Paddy began before being cut off by the billionaire.

"You'll find that I know quite a bit about you Mr O'Reilly, and dear Marys condition" Lex began, folding his arms behind his back as he began to walk towards the young boy. "I'm here to offer you a place on a team me and my associates are putting together. In return for your cooperation I will personally fund Mary's treatment and house her in a state of the art LexCorp medical centre in Metropolis…. So what do say?" Lex Luthor explains, offering the Irishman his hand.

Paddy stood there, silent as he thought about Luthor's offer. Could he really help Mary? He couldn't give up that chance. "Deal" He said as he slowly and firmly shook the billionaire's hand, Luthor giving him a confident grim as he did.

**S.T.A.R. LABS, NEW YORK CITY **

September 10th

"All I'm saying is that it might do you some good"

Jayla rolled her eyes behind her black welding goggles as her friend and mentor, Victor Stone, AKA Cyborg paced around her lab. It had been roughly six months since Jay had taken up the mantle of Mainframe, and already the justice league wanted something from her.

"And all I'm saying is that it's not my thing" Jayla replied, looking up from the metal sphere she had been welding and meeting her mentors' eyes. "hand me the tablet please"

Letting out a sigh of annoyance, cyborg handed the dark-skinned heroine her tablet as she set her welding instrument aside, having finished the exterior repairs of a small metallic sphere.

"How do you know it's not your thing if you've never tried it? It'd be a good experience for you, maybe you'd learn that you don't have do this whole hero thing alone" Cyborg began to rant, unsure if Jayla was even listening to him as she plugged a into the metallic sphere, connecting it to her tablet and began tapping away on its screen, optimising and repairing her gadgets interior software.

The sound of her mechanical mentor's rant droned in Jayla's ears as her fingers worked their magic against her tablets screen. He was persistent, she had to give him that at least. And he was making sense, as much as she hated to admit it.

"You really want me to do this don't you Vic?" Jayla asks as the metallic sphere lets out a high-pitched beeping sound, a triangular light flickering on and off for a few seconds. Four spider like mechanical legs suddenly shoot out of the sphere as it stands "Cybernetic Artificial Repair Lifeform activated, all systems have been stabilised and are operating at peak efficiency. I am glad to see you again Mainframe" The sphere said in a feminine, upbeat yet very robotic sounding voice as it scurried up Jayla's arm and rested on her shoulder.

"I do. Your wasting your potential going solo, this team will need someone with your technical know-how" Cyborg said as he lightly patted the robot on what he guessed was its head.

Jayla let out a heavy sigh before looking up at her mentor and friend "Fine, I'll give it a shot…. No promises on if I stick around though" She said, a small smile on her face "Just don't team me up with idiots" She chuckled as she and Cyborg went to work on their other projects.

**A/N: Hey guys! Yep I'm still alive and so is this story. I'm sorry for how long this update took me, life's been kind of hectic recently and I didn't quite know how I would handle the intros. I've decided that I'll write two characters intros per chapter then get into the meat of the story. Thank you to everyone who submitted, and I hope you enjoy! P.S. I apologise to all Irish people everywhere for my lack of understanding on how to write the Irish dialect **


End file.
